1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switches, and more specifically, a switch assembly having non-planar surfaces and activation areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modem electronic devices are provided with a large number of functions, but at the same time the size of the electronic devices is becoming smaller and smaller. Thus, it is a challenge to provide a sufficient number of control switches that can be used to navigate through the user interfaces in the graphical user interfaces of the electronic devices and operate the provided functionalities without occupying a large area of the electronic devices.
It may be possible to place many control switches in a small area, which would require making the switches smaller and positioning the switches closer to each other. However, this may interfere with the convenient use of the electronic devices, because it becomes more difficult for a user to physically select and touch a particular switch due to the small size of the switch and its proximity to other switches. For example, a user may intend to select and activate a particular one of the switches but end up accidentally activating a different one of the switches due to the small size of the particular switch and its proximity to the other different switches.
Therefore, there is a need for smaller switches placed in a small area without interfering with the convenient use of the switches.